Duncton Found: Chapter Notes
Here you will find summaries of each chapter, pieced together carefully. Please do update as this will be heavily used as a reference for the Wiki. Part One: Rites of Midsummer Chapter 1 Characters -- S: Tryfan, Feverfew, Beechen -- M: Boswell Chapter 2 Characters -- S: Beechen, Tryfan, Feverfew, Mayweed -- M: Mandrake, Rune, Bracken, Rose, Boswell, Starling, Lorren, Skint, Smithills, Bailey, Marram, Sleekit, Henbane Chapter 3 Characters -- S: Caradoc, Violet, Mistle, Warren -- M: Tryfan, Feverfew. Chapter 4 Characters -- S: Holm, Lorren, Rampion, Wort, Glyder, Betony, Bramble, Wharfe, Harebell, Lucerne, Henbane -- M: Starling, Bailey, Mayweed, Rebecca, Tryfan, Alder, Marram, Y Wyddfa, Dafydd, Fach, Sleekit, Squeezebelly. Chapter 5 Characters -- S: Beechen, Tryfan, Mistle, Caradoc, Glyder, Rampion, Wort, Wharfe, Lucerne, Henbane -- M: Mayweed Chapter 6 Characters -- S: Beechen, Tryfan, Bailey, Marram, Sleekit, Dodder, Madder, Sorrel, Hay -- M: Boswell, Spindle, Feverfew, Mandrake, Rune, Sloe, Whin, Beam, Ash, Rebecca, Rose, Comfrey, Bracken, Burrhead, Mekkins, Starling, Borage, Heather, Teasel, Mayweed, Skint. Chapter 7 Characters -- S: Lucerne, Henbane, Terce, Rune, Slithe -- M: Charlock, Scirpus, Grike, Lathe, Wrekin, Weed, Tryfan, Bracken Chapter 8 Characters -- S: Tryfan, Beechen, Mayweed, Skint, Smithills, Hay, Heather, Teasel, Crosswort, Dodder, Madder, Flint -- M: Rebecca, Comfrey, Borage, Mekkins, Bracken, Rue, Feverfew Chapter 9 Characters -- S: Lucerne, Henbane, Terce, Mallice, Clowder -- M: Rune, Charlock, Tryfan, Sleekit, Scirpus, Clowder, Linton, Lathe Chapter 10 Characters -- S: Henbane, Terce, Mallice, Lucerne, Clowder, Brenden -- M: Sleekit, Tryfan, Wharfe, Harebell, Mayweed, Rune, Scirpus Chapter 11 Characters -- S: Beechen, Tryfan, Bailey, Feverfew, Madder, Dodder, Crosswort, Mayweed, Sleekit, Skint, Smithills, Marram, Flint, Teasel, Sorrel, Hay, Borage, Heather -- M: Bracken, Lorren, Starling, Hulver, Mandrake, Rune, Bindle, Rebecca, Boswell Part Two: To The Summer's End Chapter 12 Characters -- S: Beechen, Tryfan, Mayweed -- M: Hay,Teasel, Dodder, Madder, Heather, Spindle, Rune, Boswell, Bracken, Comfrey, Henbane, Sleekit, Harebell, Wharfe, Dunbar Chapter 13 Characters -- S: Violet, Mistle, Warren, Cuddesdon -- M: Beechen, Caradoc, Glyder, Wharfe, Wort, Rampion, Holm, Wyre Chapter 14 Characters -- S: Beechen, Sleekit, Marram, Sorrel, Mayweed -- M: Dodder, Tryfan, Madder, Flint, Spindle, Hay, Skint, Smithills, Feverfew, Marram, Teasel, Comfrey, Boswell, Scirpus, Sorrel, Henbane, Rune, Wharfe, Harebell Chapter 15 Characters -- S: Lucerne, Terce, Clowder, Mallice -- M: Marram, Beechen, Henbane, Rune, Charlock, Wrekin, Tryfan, Scirpus, Alder, Squeezebelly, Wyre, Ginnell Chapter 16 Characters -- S: Teasel, Beechen, Bailey, Marram, Sorrel, Madder, Dodder, Flint, Crosswort, Skint, Mayweed, Sleekit, Tryfan, Feverfew -- M: Hay, Heather, Smithills, Starling, Lorren, Boswell, Spindle, Teasel, Borage, Henbane, Rebecca, Bracken, Dunbar Chapter 17 Characters -- S: Alder, Caradoc, Gareg, Troedfach, Gowre, Clun, Glyder -- M: Ginnell, Marram, Tryfan, Rebecca, Gowre, Wrekin, Mistle, Cuddesdon, Fach, Cwmifor, Manod, Wentnor, Clogwyn, Lymore, Blaen-cwm, Stitt, Gaelri, Henbane, Lucerne, Mandrake Part Three: Darkness Falls Chapter 18 Characters -- S: Lucerne, Terce, Drule, Slighe, Ginnell, Clowder, Mallice -- M: Henbane, Rune, Winster, Fennybor, Caradoc, Troedfach, Alder, Gareg, Gaelri, Wrekin, Wyre * Lucerne goes away, asking nomole to follow him for anymole that dared, he would kill. * Clowder and Ginnell report their duties. Chapter 19 Characters -- S: Squeezebelly, Betony, Wharfe, Harebell, Bramble, Skelder, Ghyll, Quince -- M: Ballagan, Rune, Henbane, Tryfan, Spindle, Mayweed, Sleekit, Lucerne, Skint, Smithills, Mistle, Cuddesdon, Caradoc, Alder, Glyder, Boswell, Medlar, Roke, Clowder, Bracken, Mallice * Wharfe and Harebell learn that Tryfan and Henbane are their true parents. * Wharfe meets three refugee moles, Skelder, Ghyll and Quince, who explain that grikes took over their old home, Mallerstang. They came to Beechenhill, seeking refuge, while with some convincing and talk of Medlar and a mole who travelled with him; Roke -- Roke was Ghyll's kinsmole, and that was enough for Squeezebelly to allow them into the system. * Betony is revealed to be captured by grikes and Mallice. Chapter 20 Characters -- S: Mayweed, Beechen, Sleekit, Poplar -- M: Ballagan, Rune, Tryfan, Holm, Wyre, Lucerne, Buckram Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Part Four: Beechenhill Chapter 26 Characters -- S: Ginnell, Haulke, Troedfach, Gareg, Caradoc -- M: Lucerne, Clowder, Alder, Gowre, Brecon, Tryfan Chapter 27 Characters -- S: Romney, Rampion, Terce, Wort, Lucerne, Mayweed, Lorren, Holm, Sleekit, Beechen, Mistle, Buckram -- M: Skint, Smithills, Dodder, Drule, Clowder, Terce, Henbane, Wyre, Slighe, Mallice, Ginnell, Bailey, Starling, Tryfan, Feverfew Chapter 28 Characters -- S: Mayweed, Mistle, Romney, Tryfan, Bailey, Marram -- M: Holm, Skint, Smithills, Sleekit, Beechen, Feverfew, Madder, Teasel, Lucerne, Drule, Spindle, Boswell, Rebecca, Bracken, Lorren, Starling Chapter 29 Characters -- S: Harebell, Wharfe, Bramble, Sqeezebelly, Skelder, Harrow -- M: Betony, Beechen, Merrick, Quince, Henbane, Lucerne, Mallice, Winster Chapter 30 Characters -- S: Wort, Lucerne, Mallice, Terce, Clowder, Holm, Sleekit, Mallet, Beechen, Buckram -- M: Wyre, Drule, Lorren, Rampion, Mayweed, Mistle, Tryfan, Spindle, Boswell, Wharfe, Harebell, Tryfan, Feverfew, Balagan, Marram, Alder Chapter 31 Characters -- S: -- M: Chapter 32 Characters -- S: -- M: Chapter 33 Characters -- S: -- M: Chapter 34 Characters -- S: -- M: Chapter 35 Characters -- S: -- M: Chapter 36 Characters -- S: Lucerne, Mallice , Terce, Wort, Sleekit, Holm, Henbane, Quince, Harebell -- M: Drule, Beechen, Squeezebelly, Merrick, Rune, Wharfe, Henbane, Lorren, Mayweed Chapter 37 Characters -- S: Lucerne, Terce, Henbane, Woodruff -- M: Beechen, Harebell, Mallice, Clowder, Ginnell, Slighe, Beechen, Rune, Bracken, Wharfe, Mayweed, Scirpus, Weed, Charlock, Tryfan, Spindle, Comfrey, Maundy, Wrekin, Boswell Part Five: Duncton Found Chapter 38 Characters -- S: Troedfach, Gareg, Alder, Caradoc, Romney, Whortle, Wren, Mistle, Cuddesdon -- M: Beechen, Squeezebelly, Harrow, Harebell, Sleekit, Gowre, Ginnell, Caradoc, Haulke, Wrekin, Henbane, Clowder, Balagan Chapter 39 Characters -- S: Ghyll, Troedfach, Gareg, Caradoc, Alder, Caradoc, Clee, Wharfe, Betony, Quince, Holm -- M: Beechen, Feverfew, Harebell, Sleekit, Squeezebelly, Clowder, Ginnell, Gaelri, Wrekin, Haulke, Gowre, Scirpus, Drule, Slighe, Tryfan Chapter 40 Characters -- S: '''Bailey, Mayweed, Furze, Boswell, Starling, Heath -- '''M: Clowder, Thripp, Rune, Henbane, Beechen, Troedfach, Holm, Wort, Lorren, Sleekit, Lucerne, Mistle, Cuddesdon, Tryfan, Spindle, Dunbar, Feverfew, Haize Chapter 41 Characters -- S: '''Mistle, Romney, Lorren, Rush, Cheatle, Wren, Starling -- '''M: Whortle, Dewberry, Kale, Cuddesdon, Beechen, Holm, Starling, Bailey, Mallet, Poplar, Buckram, Rampion, Tryfan, Comfrey, Mayweed, Heath Chapter 42 Characters -- S: Woodruff, Romney, Kale, Mistle, Boswell/Beechen -- M: Mallet, Tryfan, Ghyll, Beechen, Gowre, Rebecca, Glyder, Alder, Caradoc, Quince, Wharfe, Holm, Lorren, Bailey, Dewberry, Cuddesdon, Furze, Tor, Comfrey, Maundy, Skint, Smithills, Lucerne, Drule, Wort, Bracken, Rue, Henbane, Rune, Spindle, Charlock, Harebell, Gareg, Mekkins, Hulver, Rose, Mullion, Cairn, MandrakeCategory:Chapter Notes Category:Reference